1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for correcting red-eye, and more particularly, to a method for correcting red-eye by using a color gamut.
2. Related Art
When portrait is shoot indoor or at night outdoor, it is quite easily to see that eyes of the portrait are red on the formed image, that is, the so-called red-eye. The reason of the red-eye is pupil expansion and shrinkage generated by human basic physiological reaction in response to the light rays. Under the bright light rays, the pupils are small, and under low light environment, the pupils become quite big. When the flash lamp flashes, the light ray passes through the enlarged pupils, and reflects light rays of back vessels of retinas in the eyes. When the light rays are reflected back to the camera, it is displayed in the form of disgusting red points. The pupil expansion and shrinkage is natural physiological reaction, which cannot be changed. Therefore, in order to prevent the generation of the red-eye on the portrait, the manufacturers firstly dispose a so-called anti-red-eye function on the photographic device, such that the flash lamp can continuously flash twice. The first flash is used to stimulate the pupils, such that the pupils shrink, and the second flash is the photographic action. In this manner, the probability of the generation of the red-eye becomes smaller as the pupils shrink, but it is impossible to wholly inhibit the generation of the red-eye.
The manufacturers begin to modify the red-eye region in the image by using software setting, so as to achieve an effect of eliminating the red-eye by compensation or correction etc. Recently, in the method used by the manufacturers, firstly, a facial position of the portrait is confirmed by using a facial searching method, and then the facial red region of the portrait is eliminated. However, the method usually obtains the red region which is not the eye on the face of the portrait. Alternatively, the effect of eliminating the red-eye is achieved by detecting the white. However, when it is applied to side face photography, it is impossible to obtain the red-eye position, such that it is impossible to perform the compensation action. Even when the portrait is shot when the person looks upward or downward, the recent searching method may omit the red-eye phenomenon.